


Second Shot

by Fcrants



Series: Rambling Snips [3]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fcrants/pseuds/Fcrants
Summary: Taylor walks to a familiar battle unsure of how she'll face the challenges in front of her.





	Second Shot

Taylor pushed her way through the crowds, trying her best to stamp down the instinct to cover herself with her swarm. She didn't want to cause a panic. She was trying to distance herself from the image of Skitter. She even went as far as spray painting her costume blue and changing out her lenses. Weaver. That's who she has to be now.  
  
She was nervous. It's been a week since she came back and she still couldn’t bring herself to contact Colin. What if he didn't make it back? They've made contingencies — she knew that — but the thought of facing what's to come alone. It scared her. Especially since she broke off from the Undersiders. A clean break.   
  
"Weaver." A voice called out bringing her out of her musing. A man in green armor was standing in front of her, spear in hand.   
  
"Defiant," she said, relief flooding her. "Trying on a new look?"   
  
"It's still Armsmaster. I'll rebrand after this," he said. "I was beginning to worry that you didn't make it back, but seeing as you're sporting a different color..."   
  
She winced, "I... uh..."   
  
He laughed softly, "I forgot how young you were. Relax. I didn't reach out for the same reason."   
  
"Did it work? Is Tess with us as well?" She said as they started walking towards the staging grounds.   
  
"No," he said, anguish coloring his voice. "Her core systems are what they'll be five years from now, but her memories... I-I couldn't bring them all back."   
  
That was a blow to her. Tess was one of the few people whose presence gave her comfort. "We’ll… we’ll find a way. Maybe Cranial's tech, or something. We'll get her back, Colin. We have to..."   


He smiled and nodded. He led her to where his Wards were gathered and it took her a moment to figure out Colin's plan. By then it was already too late.  
  
"Wards. This is Weaver. She'll be your team leader for the duration of the battle. Listen to her."   
  
"Armsmaster," she hissed.   
  
He looked at her squarely in the eyes and said, "You have a lot of Endbringer battles under your belt and the experience of leading a team against them. I trust that you'll do everything you can to make sure my Wards make it out of this alive."   
  
Silence followed. The looks she was getting from the Wards was getting uncomfortable, but she understood where he was coming from. She nodded. "Just make sure you don't die."

\---


End file.
